One Day At A Time
by SalSassy
Summary: Oneshot written for awford27. Hope you enjoy it


**Written for 27**

Kevin Lancaster crept in the shadows behind the nightclub. He'd just left the nursing home, visiting his foster mother, and found himself wandering around the D.C. nightlife. That's when he saw her, the woman who'd helped him when he lived in Colorado. She was nice to him and held him when he cried. She told him that he was special and that he'd would be successful and happier later on in life. He kept trying to remember her name but he was drawing a blank. He shuffled further back into the shadows and watched them stumble out the nightclub. She stumbled a little bit and a pair of arms wrapped around her middle to steady her as they waited for a cab. Kevin came out the shadows and jogged to the bus stop and climbed aboard so that he could follow the cab. Kevin watched as the cab kept going for nearly a half hour. When the cab finally stopped, Kevin got off the bus at the next stop.

His palms started to sweat and he rubbed them up and down his thighs. He watched as they got out the cab and went into the house. Kevin couldn't bring himself to walk to the door, so he sat down on a bench across the street until he could work up the nerve to knock on the door.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjj

"Don't rip my shirt. It's brand new!" JJ said panting as lips continued their assault on her neck. She pulled at the assailant's shirt and yanked it out of the navy-blue jeans. JJ giggled as she was lifted off the ground and pressed further against the wall. She immediately wrapped her legs around the available waist. "Will I mean it. if you rip this shirt, I'll kill you." "You're no fun Jen." "It's not my shirt. It's Emily's."

JJ gasped as Will nipped painfully at her pulse point. She bit back and let her head fall back as Will moved his kisses to her breast. Will finally got JJ's shirt off and started to work on her pants as she took her bra off. She gave Will and sultry smile as she twirled the bra on the tip of her index finger before tossing it across the room. Will lowered her until her feet touched the ground and tugged the snug jeans off her petite frame. He helped her step out of them and threw them over his shoulder. Will let JJ removed his shirt and trail her nails over his chest and down his stomach until they found his belt buckle. She played with the silver buckle before unhooking it and slowly pulling it out of each loop. She hung the belt around her neck and sunk down to her knees. She looked up to Will with innocent eyes and a devilish smile as she kissed his throbbing length through his pants.

The action made Will's lower body twitch and he let out a shaky breath. JJ started to massage his aching cock and his breathing increased. "Jen please stop. This will be over before it even starts." JJ removed her hands and unbuttoned his pants and dragged them down his legs. Will stepped out of his jeans and JJ licked her lips as her eyes remained glued to Will's very fitting briefs. She pulled them off and immediately took his cock into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the tip and relaxed her throat as she took the rest of him into her mouth. Will grip on her hair let JJ know that he was enjoying himself. He pushed her away and picked her up. JJ's back hit the wall with force as Will shoved his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and she reached a hand in between the two of them and guided him towards her entrance. She cried out as Will filled her with his length. After catching her breath, JJ started to bounce her body up and down on Will's dick. He moaned against her neck and he pumped in and out of her. "Jen, you feel so damn good." "Will, don't stop" JJ moaned as she felt herself clenching around him.

Will used her right hand to push them off the wall and walked them over to the couch, all while not pulling out of JJ. He sat on the couch and JJ straddled his hips. "Ride me Jen" Will drawled out while he stared at the blonde beauty in his lap. JJ's eyes were a stormy blue and dark with arousal and her body had a light sheen of sweat on it. She sat straight up and started to ride Will hard and fast while screaming his name.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

After almost an hour, Kevin had finally worked up the courage to knock on JJ's door. He slowly walked up to door and raised his hand to knock. He heard muffled screams through the door and panicked. When he heard _Stop_ , he knew that he had to help JJ. He twisted the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He slowly walked through the door and heard the screams get louder. He turned the corner and froze in place. JJ's head was thrown back and her naked body shook. From her position on the couch, Kevin could see her naked upper body from the side and nothing else. JJ stopped shaking and rested one hand on the back of the couch and ran the other through her hair. She turned her head and screamed as she saw Kevin before ducking low and trying to cover herself up. Will had sat up by now and grab his underwear and started to charge at a frightened Kevin. JJ stopped Will as she reemerged with a what Kevin could only gather was Will's shirt. She was blushing furiously but still carefully walked over to him. When she touched Kevin's shoulder, he jumped a mile in the air and started to run out of the house. JJ noticed the birthmark on his wrist, "Kevin? That's your name, right? Kevin Lancaster?" "Yes Ms. Jareau" Kevin said with a bowed head.

"What are you doing here Kevin?" Still with a bowed head and now blushing, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were-. I thought you were in trouble. I was only trying to help." "Not that. I meant what are you doing in D.C.?" "My foster mom is dying and I don't have anywhere to go. I guess I thought it was a good idea to find you because you are the only person that's ever been nice to me. I shouldn't have come to your house and interrupted you. I'm sorry. I'll just go." JJ grabbed Kevin's arm, "Go where Kevin? You don't have anyone else. Just stay with me for the night and we'll figure everything else out tomorrow. Have you eaten anything?" Kevin shook his head no. "There's food in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

JJ watched as he walked into the kitchen and turned around to see a mostly dressed Will. "Going somewhere?" she asked. "Not without my shirt but I thought it's be a lot less awkward than what he walked in on." "I thought you locked the door?" Will gave a nervous laugh, "So did I. Is he going to be okay?" "As long as we take it one day at a time, I think he will be."


End file.
